fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TNT News
TNT News is an news division of The National Television. The news department began in 1959. Its flagship program is the daily evening newscast TEN: The Evening News. Current programming *The Lunchtime NEWS *9th Floor *TEN: The Evening News *The Early Edition *Overnight Edition *Lateline *Daytime LIVE with Steph Garris and Clive McGean *Hollywood Insider *9th Floor *Question Time * TNT News presenters *Nathan Thompson - Weekdays; TEN: The Evening News *Frazer Dimbleby - Saturdays; TEN: The Evening News *Christopher Stewart - Sundays; TEN: The Evening News *Clive Brown - Weekdays; The World Tonight, News NOW Prime, Late Edition *Reeta Burak - Weekends; The World Tonight, News NOW Prime, Late Edition *Martine Chakrabarti *Chris Young *Bob Ley *Katie Jones *Russ Dusen *Wendy Lang *David MacNeil *Karyn Matthews *Rebecca McVeigh *Duncan Grey *Lucy Wilcox *Tim Vaughan *Samantha Hatton *David Embley *Mike Eades *Adrian Richardson *Roger Damon *Shelagh McGovern *Tony Foster *Peter Barnett *Rob Campbell *Kathryn Allen *Jonathan Ramsay - Sundays; Behind The News *Mike Simpson - Weekdays; 24 Hours *Christian Scofield - Weekdays; Political Link Business (Also shared with NOW) *Ed King *Sally Curry *Mickey Coburn *Aaron Farrington *Paul Horne *Declan Brown *Mitch Robertson *Gina Fritz *Ben Price *Zoe Coldman *Nancy Beckford Sports (Also shared with NOW *Olly Perry *Lisa Bonnett *Russell Bushell *Sally Legard *Jonathan Hughes *James Greenwood *Andrew Chalmers *Tulsen Wyeth *Katherine Nugent *Sandy Richards *Carolyn Earhardt News Staff *News Director: Paul Mansbridge *Editor at Large: Nathan Thompson *Political Editor: Libby Ship *Business Editor: Lauren Raid *Science Correspondent: Paul Mudd *Culture and Entertainment Editor: Ryan Partridge *World Editor: Mike Simpson *Chief International Correspondent: Nathan Bryer *Senior Correspondent: Jonathan Ramsay *Senior Political Correspondent: Frazer Dimbleby *Political Correspondent: Mark Hossain *Political Correspondent: Bethany Rogers *Political Correspondent: Randy Newman *Political Correspondent: Lewis Matthews *National Correspondent: Jim Thompson *New York Correspondent: Vladimir Alexrod *New York Correspondent: Nathale Pelley *New York Correspondent: Nina Wagner *New York Correspondent: Mary Red *New York Correspondent: Tim Blackman *New York Correspondent: Phil Austin *New York Correspondent: Terry Stahl *New York Correspondent: Tom Beer *New York Correspondent: Roger Rhule *New York Correspondent: Victor Stants *New York Correspondent: Anna Wegner *New York Correspondent: Troy Nihan *Chief Washington Correspondent: Errol Brennman *Washington Correspondent: Chip Martyn *Washington Correspondent: Martin Logan *Washington Correspondent: Jan Carlyn *Washington Correspondent: Jeff Dickerson *Washington Correspondent: Julian King *Washington Correspondent: Juanita Byrnes *Congressional Correspondent: Carly Morrow *Legal and Justice Correspondent: Dmitry Goralsky *Transport Correspondent: Don Mother *State Department Correspondent: Morgan Lee *Los Angeles Correspondent: Wayne Carr *Los Angeles Correspondent: Dan Waterfield *Los Angeles Correspondent: Matt Vascons *Chicago Correspondent: Wayne Carr *Chicago Correspondent: Ameera White *Denver Correspondent: Barry White *Dallas Correspondent: Nathan Terebko *Dallas Correspondent: Sandra Cruz *Miami Correspondent: Elaine Dark *Boston Correspondent: Kerry Thomas *Helena Correspondent: David Strassmann *Atlanta Correspondent: Will Diaz *Detroit Correspondent: Brooke Owen *Cleveland Correspondent: Greg Maldon *Richmond Correspondent: David Junk *Little Rock Correspondent: Rick Meade *Mexico City Correspondent: Wyre DeMateo *Sao Paulo Correspodent: Alan Rogerson *Buenos Aires Correspondent: Ryan Wedges *London Chief Correspondent: Andrew Wire *London Correspondent: Pauline Adler *London Correspondent: Garry Walsh *London Correspondent: Fred Tiger *London Correspondent: Nancy Boiko *London Correspondent: Christopher Sisters *Brussels Correspondent: Eugene Morris *Brussels Correspondent: Andy Paxton *Brussels Correspondent: Greg O'Bethel *Berlin Correspondent: Derek Samon *Warsaw Correspondent: Alex Garris *Paris Correspondent: Tom Williams *Geneva Correspondent: Jim Thorpe *The Hague Correspondent: Steve Hundershire *Moscow Correspondent: Sarah Rosenberg *Moscow Correspondent: Terry Higher *Athens Correspondent: Hugh Esler *Beirut Correspondent: Quentin Quartermaine *Beirut Correspondent: Mark Sinjab *Cairo Correspondent: Tim Rogers *Johannesburg Correspondent: Stephen Harding *Nairobi Correspondent: Rana Moodi *Abuja Correspondent: Ed Loyne *Tunis Correspondent: Thom Dartsman *Singapore Chief Correspondent: Richard Hellton *Singapore Correspondent: Ally Hizon *Singapore Correspondent: Karyn Leyla *Singapore Correspondent: Andrew Hawkins *Singapore Correspondent: Kathrin Willams *Hong Kong Correspondent: Doug Perry *Bangkok Correspondent: Abbey Gibbson *Delhi Correspondent: Shelly Rankin *Shanghai Correspondent: Robyn Robinson *Seoul Correspondent: Evan Evans *Sydney Correspondent: Stan Mercer WTNYCorporation News Exchange members *Dubai TV (UAE) *M6 (France) *RTL (Germany) *ANT1 (Greece and Cyprus) *Alpha (Greece) *Puls 4 (Austria) *Lider TV (Azerbaijan) *Telecinco (Spain) *LA7 (Italy) *Sky TG24 (Italy) *Polsat (Poland) *SIC (Portugal) *Klan (Albania and Kosovo) *MetroTV (Indonesia) *NTV (Russia) *Pink (Serbia) *Hayat (Bosnia) *Pop TV (Slovenia) *TV4 (Sweden) *TV2 (Denmark) *TV2 (Norway) *MTV (Finland) *LNK (Lithuania) *TV3 (Estonia) *LNT (Latvia) *RTL KLUB (Hungary) *One News (Malta) *ITN (Sri Lanka) *VTV (Vietnam) *TV3 (Malaysia) *NTV (Turkey) *RTL NIEUWS (Holland) *TBS (Japan) *SBS (Korea) *TVBS (Taiwan) *TVB (Hong Kong) *RTL (Croatia) *Sitel (Macedonia) *ABS CBN (Philippines) *Thai News Agency MCOT (Thailand) *Ary News (Pakistan) *NDTV News (India) *Al Ghad (Egypt) *Unitel (Bolivia) *Noticias SIN (Domenican Republic) *Latina (Peru) *Caracol (Colombia) *Televen (Venezuela) *Azteca (Mexico) *Azteca Guate (Guatemala) *Canal 12 (El Salvador) *Azteca (Honduras) *Band (Brazil) *Telefe (Argentina) *Mega (Chile) *RTL TVI, VTM (Belgium) *KTN (Kenya) *ANN7 (South Africa) *Channels TV (Nigeria) *Pulse (United Kingdom) *Star, Télévision Indépendante (Canada) *Seven Network (Australia) *Mediacorp (Singapore) *STV (Belarus) *1+1 (Ukraine) *Rustavi 2 (Georgia) *Rudaw (Kurdistan) *Nova (Czech Republic) *Markiza (Slovakia) *TV3 (New Zealand) Other services TNT Newsworld TNT Newsworld is an 24-hour news channel owned and operated by the TNT News. It began broadcasting on July 31, 1989 from several regional studios in New York, Washington and Los Angeles. TNT Newswire TNT Newswire is TNT News' satellite news-gathering service. Newswire provides national hard news, sports highlights, regional spot news, features and live coverage of major breaking news events for affiliate stations to use in their local news broadcasts. The service has a team of domestic and global correspondents and freelance reporters dedicated to reporting for affiliates, and offers several different national or international stories fronted by reporters on a daily basis. TNT Newswire also relies heavily on local affiliates sharing content. Stations will often contribute locally obtained footage that may be of national interest. Radio TNT News also produces it's radio network service called Independent Radio News, providing to radio stations a service of news bulletins, audio and copy. WTNYRadio handles the distribution. news.wtny.com news.wtny.com lanuched on May 1st 1997. The website contains international news coverage, as well as British, entertainment, science, and political news. Many reports are accompanied by audio and video from the WTNYCorporation's television and radio news services, while the latest TV and radio bulletins are also available to view or listen to on the site together with other current affairs programmes. TNT News also runs a mobile app, available on the Android, iOS and Windows Phone systems. The app launched in 2010, originally for the iPhone and iPad. Category:Fictional television networks Category:WTNYCorporation Category:The National Television Category:TNT News